H.W. Garrod
Heathcote William Garrod (1878-1960) was a British academic and literary critic. Life He was Fellow of Merton College, Oxford for over 60 years. He was Oxford Professor of Poetry from 1923 to 1928. He was Norton Professor of Poetry at Harvard University, 1927-1928.A.C. Partridge, "Professors H.W. Garrod and David Nichol Smith", English Studies in Africa 5:2 (1962). Taylor & Francis Online, Web, Mar. 3, 2016. From 1929-1930 Garrod was the Charles Eliot Norton professor at Harvard University. Though the remark is frequently attributed to others more famous, more reliable sources give him as the person who, when accosted by a woman during the First World War asking why he was not with the soldiers fighting to defend civilization, replied: 'Madam, I am the civilization they are fighting to defend'.[http://books.google.com/books?id=me7V5vIm214C&pg=PA228&lpg Bartlett's Book of Anecdotes], eds. Clifton Fadiman & André Bernard (1985; Little, Brown & Co., 2000), 228. Retrieved on 9 December 2009. Recognition Garrod won the 1901 Newdigate Prize for his poem, Galileo. Publications Poetry *''Galileo''. Oxford, UK: Blackwell / London: Simpkin, Marshall, Hamilton, Kent, 1901. *''Oxford Poems. London & New York: John Lane, 1912. *''Epigrams. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1946. Non-fiction *''Erasmus de litteris renatis = Erasmus on the Renascence of Literature''. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1900. *''The Religion of All Good Men, and other studies in Christian ethics. London: A. Constable, 1906; New York: McClure, Phillips, 1906. *''Wordsworth: Lectures and essays. Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1923. *''Byron 1824-1924: A lecture''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1924. *''The Profession of Poetry: An inaugural lecture''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1924. *''The Place of Hazlitt in English Criticism. A lecture''. Liverpool: C. Tinling, 1925. *''Keats''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1926. *''The Poetry of Collins: Warton lecture''. London: Humphrey Milford for Oxford University Press, 1928. *''The Profession of Poetry, and other lectures''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1929. *''Poetry and the Criticism of Life: The Charles Eliot Norton lectures. London: Oxford, University Press / Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1931. *''Ancient Painted Glass in Merton College Oxford (text). London: Humphrey Milford for Oxford University Press, 1931. *''Tolstoi's Theory of Art''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1935. *''David Ansell Slater, 1866-1938''. London: Humphrey Milford, 1939. *''Scholarship: Its meaning and value''. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1946. *''Genius Loci, and other essays''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1950. *''Study of Good Letters'' (edited by John Jones). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1963. Edited *Erasmus, Opvs epistolarvm Des Erasmi Roterdami (journal; edited with H.M. Allen). *Marcus Manilius, Manili Astronomicon: Liber II. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1911. *''The Oxford Book of Latin Verse: From the earliest fragments to the end of the Vth century A.D.'' Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1912. *Einhard, of Charlemagne: The Latin text (edited with R.B. Mowat). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1915. *Samuel Taylor Coleridge, Poetry and Prose; with essays By Hazlitt, Jeffrey, De Quincey, Carlyle & Others ''. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1925. *William Wordsworth, ''William Wordsworth. London: Ernest Benn, 1927. *''Latin Anthology''. London: Ernest Benn, 1927. *''Merton Muniments: Selected and edited for the College'' (with P.S. Allen). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press for the Oxford Historical Society, 1928. *''Essays and Studies, by members of the English Association: Volume XIV. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1929. *Horace, ''Q. Horati Flacci opera (edited with E.C. Wickham). Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1931. *John Keats, Poetical Works. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1939. *John Donne; Poetry and Prose; with Izaac Walton's 'Life'. appreciations By Ben Jonson, Dryden, Coleridge, and others. Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1946. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Heathcote William Garrod, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 3, 2016. See also *List of British poets *List of literary critics References *J.A. Smith, The Nature of Art : An Open Letter to the Professor of Poetry in the University of Oxford, Oxford : Oxford University Press (1924) *John Jones, "Heathcote William Garrod. 1878-1960," Proceedings of the British Academy 48 (1962) 357-370 *J. Carey, The Unexpected Professor : An Oxford Life in Books, London : Faber & Faber (2014) 138-42 Notes External links ;Poems *"Epitaph: Neuve Chappelle" ;Books * Category:1878 births Category:1960 deaths Category:Harvard University faculty Category:British academics Category:British classical scholars Category:Fellows of Merton College, Oxford Category:Oxford Professors of Poetry Category:Classical scholars of the University of Oxford Category:20th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:English literary critics Category:Poets